The Angel: Special  A Última Carta de Aerith
by ACLyoko
Summary: Esta Fic contará sobre a 90ª carta que Aerith mandou para Zack, porém como as outras 88, ela não chegou, chegou ao destino mas não à ele, ele só chegou a receber 1 por modo o qual não me lembro.  A última carta, não chegou nem mesmo ao destino...ou à Zack


The Angel Special: A Última Carta de Aerith (A 90ª Carta)

Temas: Drama/Romance

Autor: Ana Carolina Lyoko [eu]

Idade: 17 anos [até a presente data]

Anime/Game/etc.: Final Fantasy VII [Game]

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII não me pertence, pertence à Square Enix LTDA Notas do Autor: Esta Fic contará sobre a 90ª carta que Aerith mandou para Zack, porém como as outras 88, ela não chegou, chegou ao destino mas não à ele, ele só chegou a receber 1 por modo o qual não me lembro. A última carta, não chegou nem mesmo ao destino... ou à Zack.

Nº de Capítulos: 1

Espero que todos gostem!

* * *

"Querido Zack...

Sei que disse na última carta que seria minha última... Mas algo me disse para mandar essa.  
Já faz cinco anos... Nada é como antes.

Quando você foi, passei dias, todos os dias te esperando, sempre que alguém me chamava me enchia de esperança de vocês estar ali... e sempre me fustrava o fato de ão estar...

Não comia, dormia, ou sorria preocupada e pensando onde você estaria, e por que não voltava...

Porém com o tempo de algum modo me acostumei com a sua falta, comecei a comer e dormir... em meus sonhos, lá estava você. Sorrindo para mim, com aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos de Mako, seus cabelos negros e espetados, e como sempre dizendo coisas para me deixar encantada e embarassada ao mesmo tempo. Em um deles você sujeria que nos casassemos, e foi assim que acordei, com lágrimas nos olhos sentindo sua falta e não podendo ter você ali, ao meu lado, te tocar, te abraçar... Como Queria que esses sonhos se tornassem realidade...

Mais um dia...

Andando sem rumo, como acontecia freqüentemente desde seu desaparecimento, eu estava numa ponte, de algum lugar que nem fazia idéia... Olhei à minha volta procurando algum ponto de referência, quando eu vi...

Olhando para ela, me veio à mente de que ela provavelmente não tinha casa, lugar ou alguém para ir, sem esperança, sem amor, sem nada... Na verdade, NADA era TUDO o que ela tinha.

Com roupas sujas e rasgadas, machucada e um pouco suja de sangue, cabelos longos e bagunçados, encolhida num canto da ponte, com a cabeça baixa escondida entre as pernas.

Uma menina, ela não tinha mais de oito anos... como tal coisa pode acontecer com ela? e por que? Quando?

Eu a olhava e percebi como as pessoas a ignoravam, desprezavam e passavam reto por ela... Quando as pessoas se tornaram tão... Negligentes à realidade?

Eu olhava para ela, parada e encolhida num canto, eu não sabia dizer se ela chorava em silêncio porque alguém reclamou ou para não perturbar ninguém, ou se era por que cansara de gritar em desespero, seu choro parecia uma mistura de tristeza, agonia e dor com raiva, rancor e ódio, era tão contraditório que era difícil entender... e era mais estranho ainda que mesmo de longe eu percebia o que se passava e parecia que eu a conhecia há muito tempo...

Naquele dia eu fui embora, mas passava de tempos em tempos... e ela sempre estava lá. Do mesmo jeito, houve chuva, e ela continuou lá... um dia resolvi intervir.

Me aproximei dela com o cesto de flores, me abaixei para vê-la melhor. Era noite e estava escuro e frio. Ela acaba de abraçar as próprias pernas, tentando se aquecer.

- Ei, menina você está bem? - ela me olhos com os grandes olhos castanhos escuros e pele morena, seus cabelos castanhos escuros, como seus olhos, bagunçados davam a aparência de loucura.  
- Por que se importa? - disse ela secamente.

-Não sei... mas é triste ver uma menina bonita e fofa desse jeito chorando...

- Chorando? - Ela tocou a própria face... Nem ela reparou que chorava, não falei nada, e nem ela então resolvi acabar com aquilo.

- Vou te ajudar - Ela não disse nada... Ela me olhou impressionada, muitas pessoas passavam e apenas ignoravam ela... "Então por que?" li nos olhos dela... Eu também não sabia a resposta então continuei - Com uma condição - Ela suspeitou que eu quisesse tirar proveito dela...

- O que é? - Estendi minha mão para ela e falei:

- Você será minha Aluna, e desse modo, você vai viver comigo e eu vou tomar conta de você... Eu pegarei sua mão e estarei com você. - A menina não acreditava que alguém quisesse ajuda-la...

Mesmo tento perdendo tudo e tendo apenas nada, com todas as feridas, o que lhe foi roubado e tirado, ela continuava VIVA, já era algo, mas parecia não ter sentimentos...

Ela já havia perdido tudo, então não tinha nada a perder, então desse ponto ela só podia subir...  
Ela me olhou ainda com a mão estendida esperando a resposta, estendeu uma mão e disse:

- Tudo bem - e pegou minha mão.

Depois de alguns dias consegui a confiança dela, e comecei a ensina-la, inesperadamente ela evoluiu rápido, era uma Ótima aluna, e por alguma razão ela sabia mais do que eu esperava...

Com o tempo além dessa arranjei algumas outras alunas, todas de idades aproximadas.

O motivo é simples, decidi ensinar o que posso, eu não sei quando vou partir, então ensinaria algumas pessoas para passarem o que sei para frente... um tipo de legado...

Ainda sem você, e sinto e MUITO sua falta, elas me dão força para tentar continuar, johe e sempre, se tornaram um motivo.

A menina na ponte se chama Samio, ela é incrível, é difícil descrevê-la, espero poder apresenta-la a você pessoalmente.

Um casal de irmãs, uma órfã e uma 'abandonada' compõem o grupo. Você deve estar pensando "só os rejeitados?" não é verdade, todas elas tinham algo que perderam e eu queria ajudar, assim como elas me ajudam, como também perdi algo... Você.

Eu adoro elas, são incríveis... Samio em especial, tem algo nela, que não é comum, ela É especial, tem algo que é inexplicável, algo que não se pode entender... Ela com o tempo começou a piorar, não sei porque, mas com o tempo ela começou a diminuir o ritmo, esquecer algumas coisas e não é difícil ela desmaiar ou ter uma forte dor de cabeça que a deixa inconsciente. Tem algo incrível... mas também errado..."

Ela voltou o olhar para as flores, onde Samio e as outras 4 meninas brincavam com as pétalas que voavam, sorrindo, rindo como apenas crianças. Aerith Sorriu, gostava de vê-las sorrir, claramente mais de Samio, aquela menina que numa época parecia não ter sentimentos, agora florescia em uma garota feliz... pelo menos parecia.

As outras quatro tinham certa implicância por ela... por que diminuiu o ritmo, por que sabe mais e outras besteiras...

Voltou a escrever a carta.

"Zack, por favor volte, eu ainda te espero, ainda ate quero de volta, ainda preciso de você...  
Você não sabe como é estar distante e sem noticias de alguém que ama... é doloroso, parece que esta morto... por favor, Dê-me apenas um sinal de vida... Eu te imploro.

Por favor..."

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, bem em cima da carta. ela enxugou e continuou:

"Zack retorne em segurança...

Abraços,

Aerith."

Pensou bem antes de colocar o que vinha a seguir, no final cedeu.

"PS: Quando peço para você voltar, é do fundo do meu _ser_... Preciso de você mais do que pensava... Te amo.

Eu te amo."

Quando terminou de escrever a caneta parecia uma pena que levitava em sua mão, quando lia aquelas duas palavras que nunca foram propriamente ditas. viu o carteiro chegar, por isso guardou a carta no envelope e lhe entregou. Ele entregou uma carta à 'abandonada' - como definira Aeris - pegou a carta e guardou no bolso, voltou a brincar.

Assim que o carteiro se foi, Aeris viu uma pena voar passando bem próximo à ela e depois ela ficou flutuando até onde estavam as meninas e Aeris se aproximou, Samio ficou a admirar a pena antes de pega-la com a mão e revelar algo que não deveria...

Ou pelo menos que Aeris preferia não saber...

Ao chegar ao Correio a carteiro constatara que a carta sumira, mesmo tento-a separado e tendo certeza de onde a colocara. Depois de muito procurar desistiu da busca, e pensou que assim como as outras 89 cartas que entregara, esta nunca teria retorno, por tanto não faria diferença na entrega ou não.

De um lugar totalmente pacifico ele observava a mulher que amava desabar em choro, o pior _ele_ era o motivo. Trincou os dentes com raiva de si. Mas a raiva se transformou em tristeza ao assistir o choro de tristeza, desespero e dor que via.

Ele fora separado dela sem puder dizer o que realmente sentia por ela, palavras que nunca foram ou serão ditas, agora estavam separados por uma barreira que era frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo.  
Verdade, morreu como herói, mas o que isso lhe custou? Uma vida que nem começara, a verdade nunca dita ou revelada, os planos jogados fora, um amor nunca confessado. Heroi... De que isso lhe servia agora? não tinha o menor valor agora que via ela ali sofrendo por ele.

- Aeris... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer ao vê-la desabando em lágrimas, deixou cair uma lágrima - Aerith... - disse enquanto escorria de seu rosto, de nada lhe servia aquele momento o fato de ser um herói... tudo o que queria era parar a dor de quem amava... - Aerith - dessa vez só os lábios se moveram.

Separados, não por distância, não por idade, não por tempo. Queriam estar juntos, algo quase impossível, e o moreno de pele clara e olhos azuis Mako, Zack, que amava e era amado por igual por Aerith, agora sofriam, ela por saber o que lhe acontecera, e ele por não ter conseguido voltar, morreu tentando, mas não conseguiu...

Separados pela linha da VIDA e a MORTE.

==================================Fim==================================

** :D**

**cara eu nem sei de onde isso tudo saiu, juro que na minha cabeça tava menor '-'**

**Ela num escreveu uma carta... foi logo um livro! uma bíblia! xD**

**já penso ele lendo tudo aquilo no meio do campo de batalha...**

**ah meu Zack****(lindo, gatão, gostosão, perfeito... ai *desmaia*)****num merecia ter morrido D: ACHO ISSO MUITO INJUSTO! tadinha da Aerith, tadinho do Zack... TADINHA DE MI Q CHOOR QND VIU ELE MORTO! TT^TT**

**Ah cara tenho q tarabalhar na square e corrifir esse erro fatal! já penso? *-***

**ah pra que tá lendo The angel vai entender isso mais à frente, por que fala num dos cap eu tinha escrito, mas o hd foi formatado e eu perdi... mais tenho The Angel de cor na minha cabeça então sem problemas muito grandes |D**

**bom espero que tenham gostado...**

**Beijos ADORO VOCÊS \o/**

**~-Ana Carolina**

**PS: quero comentários U.u**


End file.
